Un nouveau futur
by Fairy taileuse
Summary: Ils sont de retour pour une nouvelle mission mais que va t-il se passer lorsque ils ramenent une nouvelle exorciste couple: allenXlenalee


Et me revoila pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (oublier ce que j'ai écrit) après un long moment de pause depuis le prologue de ma fiction de bleach et cette review, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour écrire  
la suite de mais prochaine fiction, j'allait la reprendre mais depuis TITE KUBO a mis ensemble les couples que je déteste le plus au monde le ichihime et le renjixrukia sa ma beaucoup déçue que j'ai fait  
une longue pause sur se manga que j'ai décider de le reprendre un peut. pref revenons sur le sujet principal, je poste une nouvelle fiction qui sagi de D GRAI MAN, dans cette fiction il y aura pas mon  
personnage vous le découvrirer en lisant le chapitre 1 sur se bonne lecture et désoler pour les fautes aurtographes.  
Légende:  
\- les personnage qui parle  
() moi qui m'incruste dans ma fiction pour vous expliquez des informations ou vous faire rappeler des choses

Chapitre 1: Le début du commencement

Quelque part ou plutôt quelque années dans le futur.  
La congrégation de l'ombre est en ruine causer par les akumas qui ont envahie le monde  
aider par le compte millénaire et les noahs qui ont mi le chaos partout très peux de personne  
dans la congrégation de l'ombre ont survécue de cette bataille qui a causer beaucoup de perte.  
Au milieu de se décombre je pleurer de la mort de mes parents que le compte millénaire  
s'approcha devant moi. - Eh bien, eh bien que c'est triste pour toi Alena Walker. ( la personnage principale de cette fiction, petite présentations de ce personnage inventer  
Alena Walker agé de 12 ans, elle ressemble a sa mère, ses cheveux son longue et de couleur blanche qu'elle n'en fait des couettes haute, la couleur de ses yeux sont violet mi-clair mi-foncer  
joue très biens la comédie et ses très biens jouer au poker et ses jouer du piano en jouant la musique de l'arche, son inossence et de type symbiotique et mi-parasite ( vous le découvrirer dans la fiction a quoi elle ressemble)  
et elle les l'hôte de la quinzième noah qui se nomme Talki. Voila pour la présentation de se personnage continuant l'histoire.)  
Dit-il en ricanant. -Tu veux que je redonne la vie a tes parents... Je lui coupe la parole. -Jamais je transformer mes parents en akuma, je suis  
une exorciste, je vous écouterez jamais compte millénaire. En lui répondent méchamment. -Eh bien, c'est dommage pour toi. En disparaissant devant mes yeux.  
Miranda qui me cherche, me retrouve a genou entrai de pleurer quelle courue ver moi en crient mon prénom des quelle sur une pierre et tombe a coté de moi.  
-Daijobu (tout vas bien) tante Miranda. En m'inquiètent si elle n'a rien de grave.- je n'es rien en s'adressant a moi. Alena il faut que tu retourne à la  
base pour te faire soigner, tes presque recouvert de blessure et ton oncle s'inquiète en se moment. -Ah bon. En regardent mes blessures. -Si oncle komui me voit dans  
cette état, il va redevenir super protecteur enver moi. En m'affichent un air désespérer de son comportement. Je me lève et je vais à la base avec tante Miranda des  
qu'on arrive a l'intérieur, il y a oncle komui qui me voit dans cette état qu'il devient super protecteur enver en me disant. -Alena, ma petite nièce préférer, comment te sens tu,  
tu n'es pas trop blesser j'espère et ect. ( Désoler pas d'autre idées de la suite de la phrase de komui). Après que mon oncle c'est calmer de son délire, tante Miranda me soigner  
avec la trousse de secoure et mon oncle me demanda ou sont mes parents que je lui expliqua se qui c'était passer ( Si vous voulais savoir cette partie de l'histoire vous le découvrirr a la de cette fic)  
que celui ci était surpris de la mort de mes parents qu'il ne croyait pas que c'était la réaliter de se désastre et de se chaos. -Si j'avais sue avant, je pouvais empecher se qui allait se passer. Dit-il d'un  
air de culbabiliter, -C'est pas ta faute oncle komui, ses plutôt la mienne si j'avais pas écouter mes parents et que je les ai suivi pendant qu'ils se battaient contre l'ennemi, ils ne seront pas morts  
et ils pourraient revenir vivants. Que je commencer a pleurer de se qui ses passait tout a l'heure que me calme et que je m'essuie mes larmes avec mais mains. -Si seulement on pouvait changer les cours  
des choses on pourrait mettre fin à cette guerre. Dit komui. Moi en refléchissant se que mon oncle a dit. -Changer les cours des choses, changer le cour du temps. Que j'ai eu un tlit en me souvenant

se qu'on m'avait dit quand j'était petite par rapport a ma prophétie  
FLACH BACK

La personne qui ma dit le poursentage de sincronisation de mon inossence ( J'ai oubliais son prénom elle vivante dans fiction)  
-Alena ta aussi une prophétie que tu vas bientôt accomplir.  
Moi agée de 4 ans. -C'est quoi ma prophétie ? . En demandent d'un air d'une petite fille qui posent une question tout a faite inossente.  
-Dans une terrible guerre destructive aidée par quelqu'un tu seras dans un endroit connue mais différent que tu connais on te surnommera plus tard le guide du temps.  
FIN FLACH BACK  
-Je sais comment mettre fin a cette. En disant un ton sérieux et déterminait. -De quoi tu parles alena ? . Me dit mon oncle. -J'ai compris ma prophétie, il est temps qu'on me surnomme le guide du temps.  
-Le guide du temps tu veux dire que... En me comprenant se que j'allait faire. -Oncle komui est se que tante Miranda peut utiliser son inossence sur moi pour que je voyage dans le passer.  
-Mai... mais alena je n'ai jamais envoyer quelqu'un dans le passé ( Pour mieux comprendre, miranda a beaucoup progresser dans fic, que grace a son inossence, elle peut faire voyager des objets  
ou des personnes dans l'espace temps mais sa la fatique beaucoup si elle l'utilise plusieurs fois que le grand intétandent a décider de l'utiliser rarement ou dans des situations critiques.)  
-Miranda fait le ont n'es dans une situation critique que seul alena peut nous sauver comme dans le passer elle n'existe pas et elle jouera très biens la comédie que personne ne sent rendra compte.  
-Ah sa yes oncle komui reconnait enfin mes talent de comédienne. -Alena c'est pas le moment de rigoler. En me disent d'un ton un peux sévère. -Désoler oncle komui. Tante miranda tu peux m'envoyer  
14 ans en arrière dans le village Arckma ( village inventer) 1 mois avent que mes parents, tonton lavi et oncle kanda sont en mission pour détruire les akumas après le reste je m'en chargerais.  
-Daccor alena. Me dit tante miranda, qu'elle activa son inossence ( j'ai pas encore retenue sertene nom d'inossence de certains personnage de l'anime ou scan comme par exemple celui de miranda.)  
-Fait attention a toi alena, j'espère que tu vas réussir ta mission et ta prophétie du guide du temps., -Ne t'inquiète pas oncle komui, je fais faire tout mon possible pour avoir un futur mellieur.  
-Je vois fait de ton mieux pour réussir et garde espoir. -Merci pour le conseil mon oncle. Tante miranda il est temps que je voyage dans le temps. -Aye, inossence time clost!. Le time clost de tante miranda  
va directement sur moi et dès qu'il me touche, je commençais a disparaitre et j'ai eu la sensation d'ètre aspirer ou téléporter quelque part, après que la sensation et partie, je me retrouve au village Arckma  
14 ans en arrière avec un temps pluvieux et orageux. -Super a peine arriver il peut et il fait orage. Que je me plaignait du temps, que je courrais pour me mettre a l'abri de cette orage, que je vois l'orphelina  
de cette ville que je vais directement pour me mettre a l'abri que je m'approcha de la porte  
A suivre...

J'ai enfin fini le chapitre laisser des reviews pour savoir se que vous en penser et vous avais du remarquer que ces une fic de la new generation qui retourne dans le passer pour changer le futur. On se retrouve pour le prochains chapitre. A est aufaite dans les prochains chapitres Alena ne sera pas comme dans son époque niveaux caractère, elle jouera la comédie et sera une personne différent comme est les est cachera sa véritable identiter au autre.


End file.
